The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa X hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Docabloroq’.
The new Calibrachoa plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new early-flowering and vigorous Calibrachoa plants with large attractive flowers.
The new Calibrachoa plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2014 in Rheinberg, Germany of a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa X hybrida identified as code number AA13-005114-008, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa X hybrida identified as code number AA13-00848-002, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2017.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since June, 2017 has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.